


In the shadows

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: The Clouds of Northland Thunder [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa ff è il proseguimento di "Northern Star" e di "Beautiful disaster". Thor e Loki sono sposati da qualche tempo e sembra andare tutto bene, ma si sa che con Loki non si può mai stare tranquilli! Il giovane scopre di aspettare un figlio da Thor e la cosa scatenerà in lui una reazione tanto inaspettata da portare, inevitabilmente, a grandi problemi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the shadows

IN THE SHADOWS

 

_I’ve been walking_

_I’ve been waiting_

_In the shadows for my time._

_I’ve been searching_

_I’ve been living_

_For tomorrows all my life._

_(“In the shadows” – The Rasmus)_

 

Thor era solito svegliarsi presto al mattino e rimaneva a contemplare Loki addormentato serenamente al suo fianco. Quei momenti erano preziosissimi per lui, prima di essere obbligato a lasciare il dolce tepore del letto e del delicato corpo del suo sposo per recarsi al cospetto del padre Odino e adempiere i suoi impegni. Così accadeva spesso che Loki si risvegliasse da solo nella camera nuziale.

Quella mattina in particolare, però, Loki si svegliò bruscamente, sopraffatto da uno strano malessere. Sentiva il cuore battergli furiosamente nel petto e una fastidiosa vertigine che lo tormentava.

 _Ma che cosa mi sta succedendo?_ , si chiese, smarrito e sconvolto. Non era solito stare male e non sapeva come reagire a una situazione tanto disagevole.

Provò ad alzarsi dal letto, ma si sentì ancora peggio e riuscì a malapena a raggiungere barcollando la stanza da bagno. Odiava sentirsi così, era umiliante per lui che aveva sempre un perfetto dominio di se stesso e del proprio corpo.

Lentamente e con fatica, Loki si lavò e si rivestì, indugiando a lungo a sciacquarsi il viso con l’acqua fredda. Guardandosi allo specchio rimase turbato nel vedersi pallidissimo, col volto tirato e gli occhi verdi cerchiati di scuro che parevano immense pozze di sconcerto e confusione.

_Non posso assolutamente presentarmi in pubblico in queste condizioni… ma che cosa mi è accaduto? Non sono mai stato malato in vita mia, non…_

All’improvviso un’idea si affacciò alla sua mente confusa, facendolo sentire allo stesso tempo sollevato e sconvolto. Qualche giorno prima Odino, finalmente, gli aveva restituito ogni suo potere, ritenendo ormai di potersi fidare di lui. Ciò significava che il suo corpo era pronto per concepire e accogliere la discendenza di Thor. Loki ritenne una possibilità molto concreta che le ultime due notti trascorse con lo sposo avessero dato il loro frutto.

_Ah, ma, se la cosa deve manifestarsi così, io non ci penso nemmeno! Non è possibile che debba sentirmi in questo modo per i prossimi tre mesi. Non era nei patti, questo!_

Eppure, l’idea di una piccola vita che cresceva dentro di lui lo riempiva di un dolce e commovente senso di gioia e completezza mai provato prima.

 _Questo allora è mio figlio… un piccolo Jotun, una parte di me, la prima cosa veramente mia…_ , pensò con fierezza Loki, dimenticando completamente la parte fondamentale svolta da Thor in tutta la faccenda.

Posò teneramente le mani sul ventre liscio e piatto. Sapeva che, nei tre mesi della gravidanza, il suo potere gli avrebbe permesso di mantenere il piccolo dentro di sé raggiungendo soltanto un rigonfiamento non eccessivo durante l’ultima settimana prima del parto. Esile com’era, Loki confidava nel fatto che, nel suo caso, il rigonfiamento sarebbe stato ancor meno visibile. E un altro pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente, un pensiero nato spontaneamente dal ricordo delle ingiustizie e meschinità che riteneva di aver subìto e che non aveva mai davvero superato…

_Se non lo dicessi a nessuno, lui resterebbe mio e mio soltanto ed io… io potrei fare in modo che nessuno se ne accorga!_

In pochi minuti Loki aveva attraversato stati d’animo molto diversi tra loro. Allo sconvolgimento iniziale si era sostituita una profonda gioia, poi era sopravvenuto un intenso sentimento di possesso e di protezione per quel fragile esserino che stava crescendo dentro di lui. Quello era suo figlio, un mezzosangue nato da un Jotun e un Asgardiano… cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui? Ad Asgard l’avrebbero fatto sentire diverso e sbagliato come avevano fatto con lui per tanti anni? O forse… Loki fremette di rabbia al solo pensiero di quest’eventualità… forse Odino gli avrebbe portato via il figlio, lo avrebbe cresciuto per farlo diventare un perfetto sovrano di Asgard, impedendogli persino di vederlo affinché non lo corrompesse con la sua nefasta influenza?

Loki serrò più convulsamente le mani a protezione del ventre.

“Nessuno ti porterà via da me” mormorò. “Io ti darò la mia carne, il mio sangue e tutto il potere della mia stirpe e tu sarai mio, l’unico tesoro che abbia mai avuto in tutta la mia vita. Non lascerò che ti allontanino da me, a nessun costo, mai e poi mai!”

Presa questa fatidica decisione, Loki si sentì subito meglio. Recuperò energie sufficienti per uscire dalla stanza e recarsi al cospetto della sua famiglia, celando quel dolce segreto dentro di sé e giurando che nessuno ne sarebbe venuto a conoscenza.

Avrebbe trovato un modo, sicuro, del resto lui trovava sempre il modo di ottenere quello che voleva!

Non sapeva ancora quanto sarebbe stato difficile…

Le mattine successive furono penose quanto e spesso più della prima, a volte Loki non riusciva neanche ad alzarsi dal letto per più di un’ora e ringraziava la sua buona stella per il fatto che Thor si recava sempre molto presto nella Sala del Trono e non aveva mai avuto modo di vederlo in quelle condizioni.

Durante quei primi giorni, la cosa più difficile da sopportare furono i pranzi e le cene in compagnia della famiglia. Loki non riusciva a mantenere quasi niente nello stomaco ed era talmente torturato dalla nausea da far fatica persino a parlare.

“Loki, non hai mai fatto onore alla nostra tavola, questo è vero” gli disse una sera Thor, osservandolo preoccupato, “ma da qualche giorno praticamente non tocchi cibo. Sei sicuro di star bene?”

“Certo che sto bene” dichiarò il giovane Jotun cercando di apparire convincente. Gli venne in mente che avrebbe potuto usare il suo potere per far sparire il cibo dal piatto ed evitare così domande indiscrete… come mai non ci aveva pensato prima? Evidentemente il malessere era tanto forte da stordirlo, ma da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato più attento e prudente.

Non poteva rischiare che capissero!

Vertigini, malessere e nausea tendevano a sparire nel corso della serata e per questo motivo Loki non si era mai trovato costretto a respingere Thor quando, ogni notte, lo cercava e lo possedeva con la consueta intensità. Anzi, cosa piuttosto singolare per lui, la consapevolezza di avere dentro di sé un figlio che era anche parte del suo sposo lo portava a mostrarsi ancor più docile e arrendevole, a lasciarsi prendere totalmente dall’atto d’amore e a consegnarsi anima e corpo a Thor, sentendo che veramente, a quel punto, appartenevano totalmente l’uno all’altro.

A volte, dopo, fingeva di addormentarsi e in realtà si tormentava, chiedendosi se non avrebbe dovuto svelare la verità perlomeno a lui. Thor era il padre, aveva il diritto di sapere che… ma Thor era anche il figlio di Odino, il prescelto, e di sicuro non gli avrebbe nascosto la lieta notizia. No, non poteva rischiare che Odino sapesse! Così, ogni volta, soffocava gli scrupoli e nascondeva il viso contro il petto forte dell’uomo, chiedendogli inconsapevolmente perdono per il suo silenzio con quel gesto affettuoso.

Le cose parvero precipitare durante un banchetto, circa due settimane dopo la scoperta della gravidanza. Quella mattina Loki era stato peggio del solito ed era riuscito a uscire dalla camera da letto solo molto tardi. Nel corso del pranzo si era avvalso del solito trucchetto di far sparire le pietanze dal piatto prima che qualcuno notasse che non mangiava e s’insospettisse, ma quel giorno tutto pareva irritarlo: le chiacchiere, le voci e gli odori non facevano che aumentare il suo malessere e stordirlo ogni momento di più.

A un certo punto non riuscì più a sopportare la nausea e con uno scatto si alzò da tavola, pallido come un morto. Sapeva di rischiare parecchio con un gesto tanto eclatante, ma, se fosse rimasto un secondo di più, avrebbe probabilmente compiuto qualcosa di ancor più eclatante…

“Scusate… io devo…” mormorò appena, precipitandosi poi immediatamente fuori dal salone sotto gli occhi stupiti della famiglia e dei commensali.

Thor, preoccupatissimo, fece per alzarsi, ma Frigga gli posò dolcemente una mano sul braccio.

“Resta pure a tavola, figlio” gli disse. “Vado io a parlare con Loki.”

“Madre, io temo che stia male. Si comporta così stranamente in questi ultimi tempi… intendo, più stranamente del solito!” protestò Thor.

“L’ho notato anch’io, ma sono certa che non si tratta di niente di grave. Stai tranquillo, io conosco molti rimedi per aiutarlo se non si sente bene” lo rassicurò la Regina.

Nel frattempo, Loki si era recato nel giardino del Palazzo Reale, sperando che l’aria fresca e pulita l’avrebbe aiutato a riprendersi. Il malessere iniziò ad attenuarsi dopo qualche minuto e il giovane Jotun fu presto in grado di respirare liberamente. Non appena si sentì meglio e riuscì a pensare con lucidità, però, il gesto compiuto a tavola gli apparve in tutta la sua evidente gravità.

_Maledizione… no, non sarei dovuto scappare in quel modo! Chissà se qualcuno ha capito…ma, in ogni caso, non posso andare avanti così ancora per molto. Devo prendere una decisione, prima o poi, non posso certo attendere che giunga il momento della nascita del bambino. Se lascio che nasca qui, me lo porteranno via di sicuro. Devo andarmene, ma… dove?_

La voce di Frigga alle sue spalle interruppe il frenetico corso dei suoi pensieri.

“Figlio, come ti senti adesso?”

Loki trasalì e cercò di ricomporsi come meglio poté prima di voltarsi verso la Regina.

“Molto meglio, ti ringrazio, Madre” rispose, tentando di suonare convincente.

Il Signore degli Inganni, in quei giorni, non stava certo dando il meglio di sé.

“Thor è molto preoccupato per te” continuò Frigga. “Ti ama davvero tanto, immagino che tu lo sappia, e teme per la tua salute. Io ho cercato di rassicurarlo e sono venuta al suo posto perché pensavo che preferissi parlarne con me.”

Loki non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo della madre. Sentì di essere perduto, ma tentò nuovamente di mentire, quell’istinto era più forte di lui.

“Non dovete preoccuparvi per me, io sto bene, puoi riferirlo anche a Thor” ripeté, con maggior decisione. “Ho avuto una notte agitata, non sono riuscito a dormire bene e per questo la confusione del salone mi ha infastidito. Mi sono sentito meglio non appena sono stato all’aperto.”

“Non c’è nient’altro che devi dirmi?” insisté la Regina, osservando il giovane con sguardo indagatore.

“Nient’altro, Madre, nient’altro che questo. Una cosa molto banale, in verità, ma tu sai benissimo che io non sopporto neanche il minimo malessere…” rispose Loki, cercando di sdrammatizzare con la consueta ironia, come sempre faceva nei momenti di disagio.

Frigga rimase a guardarlo in silenzio ancora qualche istante, poi fece per ritornare verso la sala dei banchetti.

“Tornerò nel salone a riferire a Thor e agli altri che stai meglio” disse, con una strana luce negli occhi. “Potremo sperare di rivederti più tardi?”

“Credo che rimarrò ancora qui fuori, per adesso” replicò Loki, sforzandosi di sorridere. “Stasera starò benissimo, ne sono certo.”

Frigga si allontanò, dirigendosi verso l’ingresso del Palazzo.

Loki non credette neppure per un attimo di averla ingannata: ultimamente non riusciva più a ingannare nemmeno se stesso e già mentre parlava si rendeva conto di mentire in modo penoso. Non era più lui…

_Lei ha capito, sa tutto e lo dirà a Odino e a Thor, questo è sicuro. Ed io che cosa m’inventerò per spiegare il mio silenzio? No, non posso assolutamente rimanere ad Asgard. Anzi, dovrei andarmene subito. Devo trovare un modo…_

Pochi minuti dopo, Loki aveva preso una fatidica decisione che avrebbe sconvolto la sua vita e quella di molti: aveva deciso di scappare da Asgard nel cuore della notte, quando avrebbe avuto maggiori possibilità di passare inosservato. Inoltre, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, sentiva il bisogno di trascorrere un’ultima notte con Thor. Si raccontava che avrebbe finto di desiderarlo e di mostrarsi docile e sottomesso affinché non sospettasse nulla, ma, anche in quel caso, il Signore degli Inganni non riusciva a ingannare neppure se stesso…

Così, quella notte, si lasciò totalmente andare e travolgere da Thor, senza più temere per il pudore e la dignità offesi. Tuttavia non riuscì a godersi fino in fondo le dolci e appassionate effusioni dello sposo: la consapevolezza di essere sul punto di tradirlo di nuovo e, questa volta, per sempre e il pensiero che, dopo quella notte, non l’avrebbe più rivisto e non sarebbe più stato al sicuro tra le sue braccia possenti… tutto ciò straziava e tormentava il suo cuore.

Doveva proprio mentirgli? Non avrebbe potuto rivelare la verità a lui, a lui solo? Forse Thor si sarebbe messo contro Odino per lui… ma no, inutile illudersi, Thor era il prediletto e non avrebbe mai sfidato il padre. Comunque, un tentativo almeno poteva farlo.

Erano abbracciati dopo l’amore, Thor gli accarezzava teneramente i capelli e lo baciava in fronte e sul viso.

“Se ce ne andassimo da Asgard?” suggerì Loki in un sussurro. “Se mandassimo in Hel tutti i nostri doveri e trovassimo un posto solo per noi?”

Conoscendo perfettamente la sfrenata ambizione dell’amato, Thor restò allibito e incredulo all’udire queste parole.

“Mi preoccupi davvero, Loki” replicò scherzosamente, posandogli una mano sulla fronte. “Devi sentirti veramente male e avere la febbre alta per dire una cosa simile… tu vorresti rinunciare ai tuoi privilegi e al potere che hai finalmente ottenuto?”

“Ovviamente mi stavo solo prendendo gioco di te” tagliò corto il giovane Jotun, mascherando la delusione con una battuta beffarda. “Quando imparerai a non credere a ogni stupidaggine che dico?”

Thor scoppiò a ridere e quella risata franca e spontanea fu una nuova stilettata al cuore di Loki.

 _Io sto per spegnergli per sempre questa risata… sto per fare una cosa che lo ferirà nel modo peggiore e per la quale mi odierà per il resto della vita!_ , pensò, improvvisamente angosciato.

“Ora sì che riconosco il mio Loki!” esclamò affettuosamente Thor, baciandolo di nuovo e stringendolo forte a sé.

Loki non poté far altro che perdersi in quell’abbraccio, soffocando le lacrime, ripetendosi che quella era l’unica scelta possibile e che lo stava facendo per suo figlio, perché non dovesse mai subire le umiliazioni e le frustrazioni che erano toccate a lui.

“Ti amo infinitamente, Loki” gli sussurrò dolcemente Thor.

Loki non aveva mai risposto alle tenere dichiarazioni dello sposo, ma quella notte non riuscì a tacere e, a modo suo, ammise la verità.

“Non potrei essere più d'accordo” disse.

Il Dio del Tuono rise ancora, divertito dalla singolare risposta dell’amato, quindi si addormentò, soddisfatto e tranquillo.

Molto più tardi, quando fu certo che Thor fosse davvero profondamente addormentato, Loki scivolò fuori dal letto, fuori dal caldo e sicuro rifugio delle sue braccia. Silenzioso come un gatto, raggiunse la porta della camera, ma, sulla soglia, non riuscì a non voltarsi a guardare per l’ultima volta lo sposo ignaro che dormiva, sorridendo anche nel sonno.

_Anch’io ti amo, Thor… ma non me lo sentirai mai dire, non lo saprai mai e, anzi, presto finirai per odiarmi con tutto te stesso._

Scosse il capo come a scacciar via pensieri fastidiosi e opprimenti, uscì furtivo dalla stanza e scomparve nell’oscurità, ombra tra le ombre.

 

 

FINE


End file.
